The present invention relates to an electrical connector having a connecting portion at each of end portions thereof, so that the connecting portion is electrically connected to a corresponding portion of a circuit board or a mating connector.
In a conventional electrical connector, tow circuit boards are positioned with a relatively large distance therebetween, and circuit portions of the circuit boards are connected. In this case, a connecting member such as the conventional electrical connector is attached to the circuit portions of the circuit boards. Accordingly, the circuit portions are connected with a specific distance therebetween corresponding to a height of the conventional electrical connector.
Patent Reference has disclosed such a conventional electrical connector. The conventional electrical connector is formed as a connector assembly of two connectors disposed on each of the circuit boards.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-530839
In the conventional electrical connector described above, each of the connectors has an insulation case for accommodating a plurality of modules arranged in parallel to each other. When the connectors are assembled, terminals disposed on the modules are electrically connected, thereby forming the connector assembly.
In the conventional electrical connector, each of the modules has a plurality of terminals (circuit portions) on one surface of an insulation supporting member formed in a plate shape, and a shield member formed of a metal plate on the other surface. Each of the modules further has one end portion as a part of the insulation supporting member on each of both edges in a direction that the terminals are arranged on the insulation supporting member. When the modules are inserted into the insulation case, the insulation case supports the one end portion of the module.
As described above, in the conventional electrical connector, each of the modules has the one end portion as the part of the insulation supporting member, and the insulation case supports the one end portion of the module. Accordingly, when it is necessary to secure sufficient strength, it is necessary to increase a size of the one end portion. As a result, a size of the modules increases, thereby increasing a size of the conventional electrical connector holding the modules. On the other hand, when the size of the one end portion decreases, the strength of the one end portion decreases.
Further, in the conventional electrical connector described above, the shield member formed of a metal plate is separately attached to the module for a signal terminal after the insulation supporting member is formed. The shield member is simply attached to the insulation supporting member through a mechanical way. Accordingly, the shield member is not attached to the insulation supporting member with sufficient strength, so that it is difficult to sufficiently support the modules with the insulation case through the shield member.
Further, in the conventional electrical connector described above, the shield member is not attached to the module for power source (refer to as a blade). Accordingly, it is necessary to support the module for power source with the insulation case through a part of the insulation supporting member. As a result, it is difficult to increase the strength of the conventional electrical connector, and to decrease the size thereof.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the invention is to provide an electrical connector capable of solving the problems of the conventional electrical connector. In the electrical connector of the present invention, it is possible to securely support a power source blade without increasing a size of the electrical connector.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.